Totally Spies and the heroes of DC episode 11 Super Scam
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the teaser: The Spies help Mister Terrific and Captain Atom to take down a Giant Nuclear powered robot. In the Main Plot: The Spies teams up with Superman, Superboy and Supergirl to take down a new powerful Tim Scam from destroying them. In the b-story the Spies needed to get the piece of paper back from Mr. Warden before they know about the superheroes alter egos


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 11 Super Scam

In the Teaser: In Iran the Spies teams up with Captain Atom and Mister Terrific as the parachuted down from the WOOHP Jet.

The Spies, Captain Atom and Mister Terrific parachuted down to a launch base right on the outside of the electric fence.

Captain Atom

Alright we're here.

Alex

All we need to do now is to climb over this fence

Alex gotten electrocuted by the electrical fence. Mister Terrific pulled her away from the fence.

Mister Terrific

That fence is electric.

Sam

Not for long thanks to the Power Draining Vanishing Cream.

Sam squirted the cream onto the electric fence making the electric fence powerless. The Spies and Mister Terrific climbed over the fence. As they gotten to the other side an alarm came off, and all of a sudden a nuclear powered giant come from the base.

Clover

Ok that is one mean green giant.

Captain Atom

IT's running one Nuclear energy, I'll make him weak so you guys can go into the control room and shut him down from the inside.

The Spies and Mister Terrific ran to get inside of the Launch Base. But suddenly 12 guards came running out from the base to defend from the Spies and Mister Terrific from getting into it.

Sam did a jump spin split kick at 3 of the guards knocking them out, Alex jumped into the air and karate chopped onto 3 guards, Clover took of her Jetpack Backpack and throw it at one of the guards, the guard caught it and suddenly the jetpack backpack activated causing the guard holding it to fly into the air and fall onto two other guards. Mister Terrific punched out two of the guards and jump spin hook kick at the last guard in the face.

Mister Terrific uses his T-sphere to blow up the door to let him and the Spies to enter into the launch base.

Captain Atom uses his drain energy powers to drain the power from the nuclear powered giant robot, he struggles to drain more energy but fall to the ground. The Giant Robot stomped on top of him.

Meanwhile in the Launch Base at the Launching room. They knocked out all of the Iranian Scientist in the room and they ran to the computer controlling the robot. On the computer they saw Captain Atom being stomped to death by the robot but he fires a blast at the robot knocking the robot over.

Mister Terrific

Come we have to stop the robot before he destroys Captain Atom.

Clover

How pressing the big red button.

Mister Terrific

No it might cause the base to explode believe me I tried.

Sam and Mister Terrific tipped on the computer to stop the robot, but on the computer screen the robot is still activated and it's picking himself up.

Sam

Clover you go outside to help out Captain Atom

Clover

Really I have to help him to fight off a giant nuclear powered robot, but what happens if I get exposed to radiation causing me to transform into a giant green monster.

Mister Terrific

Just do it.

Clover

Ok fine rude much

Clover ran out of the room and help out Captain Atom.

Mister Terrific

IS she always like this?

Sam

Sometimes like that?

Clover goes outside to see that Captain Atom is firing fire bolts at the robot. Clover pulls out her WOOHPzoka and fires it at the giant robot. The Robot sees her and punched Clover but Clover dodged the giant punch.

Back in the control room Mister Terrific and Sam are still hacking the code for the robot but it didn't worked.

Alex

Clover's about to be squashed by the robot, we have to press the big red button.

Sam

No way.

Alex

It's the only button left.

Mister Terrific

Alex have a chose.

Sam

Ok press the button.

Alex covered her eyes and pressed the button.

Outside of the Launch Base Captain Atom picked up Clover as giant robot punched onto the ground. Suddenly the robot shut down.

Clover

Hey Sam and Mister Terrific did it.

Captain Atom

The Robot is powerless.

Sam, Alex and Mister Terrific walked out from the launch base with the Iranian scientist wrapped in rope.

Sam

No it was Alex that saved the day.

Mister Terrific

Looks like there is a smart side to Alex

Alex

Oh stop.

Suddenly the WOOHP helicopter came and sucked the Iranian scientist up into the WOOHP helicopter. Captain Atom and Clover landed down from the sky.

Alex

Captain Atom you look green.

Captain Atom

It happens sometime I can also absorb nuclear energy as well.

The Spies took a step back.

Mister Terrific

Relax he won't turn into a giant green monster.

In the Main Plot: Night time at the Legion of Doom Tim Scam was finishing his latest invention.

Tim Scam

Now for the test, Solomon Grundy come in here.

Solomon Grundy entered into the lab.

Solomon Grundy

What does Scam Man want?

Tim Scam

Oh I just need to test this invention on you.

Tim Scam shocked Solomon Grundy causing electricity to flow through his body. Tim Scam picked up a heavy object and throw it into the window.

Tim Scam

Prefect the Copying Belt walked.

Solomon Grundy

So that gadget of yours copies powers.

Tim Scam

That's right my undead friend and I'm going to use it to copy the powers from the Man of Steel

Back at Maule U the Spies were in the Penthouse memorizing the alter egos of every Superhero in the Justice League.

Clover

Ok this is too heard, I mean how you memorize every Superheroes' alter ego.

Sam

Well by looking at the pictures of each alter ego's face.

Alex

And don't get mixed up by the name of that person that is the hard part.

Clover

Well I don't know how to memorize each superhero's alter ego how about putting name tags on each of them when they are in their alter ego form.

Sam

But that might also attract super villains too.

Clover

Oh that could be a problem.

All of a sudden a gust of wind blow one of the papers up and out of the Penthouse.

Sam

Quick grab that paper before someone else caught it.

The Spies ran out from their Penthouse and quickly grab that piece of paper. But suddenly it gotten into the Deans' hands. The Deans are curious about this paper.

Mr. Warden

Do you have any idea what this is?

Alex

Oh that, that is a piece of paper.

Sam

Yes a piece of paper that is for um.

Clover

For sociology class.

Mr. Warden

But for what project?

Sam

A project that is for random people that we made up that matches with Superhero that they resemble too.

Mr. Warden

What right here.

The Deans walked away with the piece of paper.

Alex

Oh man what are we going to do?

Suddenly they heard a WOOHPing nose.

Clover

Oh no not now.

The Spies gotten WOOHPed.

Sam

Can Jerry WOOHP us later.

Alex

Or maybe have someone else do the mission for us.

The Spies arrived at Jerry's office. And there they meet Superman, Superboy and Supergirl.

Jerry

Hello Spies.

Clover

Jerry can you WOOHP us for a mission later.

Alex

We have a problem.

Superman

What kind of problem?

The Spies went back of the couth.

Sam

Girls Superman is here.

Clover

Yeah so?

Sam

So we don't want him to knocking that we last one of the piece of papers that have some of the Justice League superheroes' alter egos.

Alex

Totally we don't want him knowing that one of the papers flow into Deans' hands.

The Spies transform into their spy suits and hoped onto the couth.

Superman

What we're you girls talking about?

Alex

Oh we're just.

Clover

Talking about which is better to wear on the beach flip-flops or sandals?

Supergirl

I'll go with Flip-flops any day.

Clover

The same thing to me, thank um.

Superman

Oh I did introduce Supergirl and Superboy.

Sam

Hello Superboy and Supergirl, my name is Sam, this is Alex and Clover.

Alex

So are we teaming up with you two today?

Superman

No you're all teaming up with all 3 of us today, Jerry if you may.

Jerry pulls a video up on the screen.

Jerry

Today you shall team up with Superman, Superboy and Supergirl to investigate some attacks around the country today.

Clover

What could of attacks?

Superboy

The attacks from Doom.

Superman

Superboy is right somehow someone from the Legion of Doom is attacking random cities and we need your help to find out who is doing this.

Jerry

Indeed and now for your gadgets, today you shall have, the Missile Launching Pen, Immobilizing Stun Tan Lotion, The Electric Eel Forcefield Belt, the Quick Repair robotic toolkit, the Track Down Hunt you down Earring, the Small Robotic Attack Dog, the laser vision sunglasses, the hyper fast rocket boots, the WOOHPzokas, The Sunlight Flashlight and a gadget that was inspired by Superman the Superpower S Symbol Superpower Gaining Sticker.

Alex

Sweet that means we can have superpowers just like Superman.

Superman

Yes just not the real powers.

Jerry

When you put the sticker on you, you shall have the ability of super strength, invulnerability, super speed and flight.

Clover

Wait this sticker can help us fly?

Superman

Jerry can tell you that later but now it's mission time, Jerry if you may.

Jerry press the button to WOOHP the spies and Superman, Superboy and Supergirl fly out of WOOHP crashing through the ceiling.

Jerry

How about going through the WOOHP tunnels next time without break holes through my ceiling.

Superboy

We're Superheroes we can do whatever we want.

At Settle the Spies and Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl all landed down right next to the scene of the crime.

In a hidden siting Tim Scam was watching the Spies and Superman, Superboy and Supergirl. And gave Tim Scam an idea an evil idea.

Sam

Well this might be the ruins of a destroyed Shoe Shop.

Clover

Sam's right look at all of these destroyed shoes on the ground.

Supergirl

How do you knew, besides I so need a new pair of heels.

Clover

Well look at these brunt shoes.

Superman

We have to send those to Jerry for scanning, but now we have to find more clue.

The Spies, Superman, Superboy and Supergirl all look around the destroyed Shoe Store. Superboy picked up a piece of debar and sees a mirror on the ground. All of a sudden the Mirror Master grabbed him and pulled him into the mirror dimension.

Sam

Did you find anything?

Alex

Nope how about you?

Sam

Nope.

Superman and Supergirl uses their X ray vision to find clues. Superman see the store's computer covered with debar.

Superman

Hay girls, Superboy I found the store computer.

Superman pull of the rocks from the computer.

Clover

Great work using your X-ray vision.

Superman

Thanks I'm a superhero that is what I do.

Supergirl

The Computer looks damaged.

Alex

Not for longs thanks to the Quick Repair robotic Toolkit.

Alex uses the Quick Repair Robotic Toolkit to fix the computer. The Computer is fixed and working again.

Sam

Bingo the computer is working again.

Superman

Now we have to look at the video to see what happened.

The Computer screen popped up showing a video from earlier today. A woman in sorceries clothing walked into the shoe store.

Alex

Who is that girl?

Clover

Totally like witch cloths are so 16-centery.

Supergirl

That girl is Tala.

Superman

An evil sorceries who is also a member of the Legion of Doom.

In the video Tala unleashes her powers upon the store. All of the shoppers panic and ran right out from the store. Tala unleashes her powers on the store destroying everything in it. The camera footage was wiped out.

Supergirl

Oh no

Superman

Looks like Tala destroyed the shoe store.

Clover

How could she done that to a prefect shoe store what does she have against shoes.

Sam

It's not the shoe store that she destroyed.

Superman

You're right she might be using her powers to draw us to attention.

Alex

But what kind of attention, they only person not paying attention is Superboy.

Superman

Superboy, Superboy where are you?

Superboy is nowhere to been since. Sam looked at her watch.

Sam

Oh sorry Superman we have to go to classes now.

Superman

Well I understand have a good time in your class.

The Spies jeted off back to Maule U as for Superman and Supergirl they keep on looking for Superboy.

In the mirror, Tim Scam was watching Superman and Supergirl flying off looking for Superboy. But Tim Scam had captured Superboy and wrapped him up in Kryptonite rope.

Tim Scam

Thanks for your help Mirror Master but I'll take it from here.

Mirror Master exited the room.

Tala

So Timmy what are you planning to do with Superboy here.

Tim Scam

Simple all I need to do now is to catch Superman and Supergirl so I can use my belt to copy their powers so I can take down those spies of mean and then the world shall belong to us and the Legion of Doom.

Tala hugged Tim Scam.

Tala

Oh Timmy you always know what a girl wants in life.

Tim Scam

I know I'll do anything for you.

Tim Scam and Tala kissed.

Back at Maule U the Deans are having the piece of paper with some of the superheroes secret identities on it and putting it in their filing cabinet. The Spies are looking through their window and knew that they have to get it back.

Sam

Ok the Deans put that piece of paper in their filing cabinet all we needed to do is to get it back.

Alex

But how.

Clover

Leave it to me.

There was a knock at Mr. Warden Office door. Mr. Warden opens the door and it was Clover with make up on and in a red dress.

Clover

Hey Boys!

Mr. Wardens are blushing.

Clover

Could I come in?

Mr. Warden

A shore.

The Deans let Clover into their office.

Alex

Are you shore about that Clover is going to get the paper back from the Deans?

Sam

Of course she will, besides she has a neck for getting boys.

Clover

So what are you boys up too?

MR. Warden

Nothing so far.

Mr. Warden

But we are trying to figure out what does this piece of paper that you have means.

One of the Deans pulled out the piece of paper from the filing cabinet.

Clover snatched the paper from the Dean's hand.

Mr. Warden

Sorry but this is Dean Property only.

Clover

Oh come on… May I please have that paper from you?

Mr. Warden

Sorry but you can't have it.

Clover

But I am wearing a dress and wearing make-up you so post to be attractive to me?

Mr. Warden

Sorry but you're not our type.

Clover

NOT YOUR TYPE I am a beautiful attractive girl you are seeing in front of you.

The Deans pushed Clover out from their office and slammed the door.

Alex

Mission failed?

Clover

Mission Failed.

Suddenly Sam's xpowered ranged. She picked it up and it was Superman on her X-powered.

Superman

Girls I need you right away.

Alex

Sorry Superman but we have a problem of our own right now.

Superman want smashing through the ceiling.

Superman

No I need you girls now.

The Spies transform into their Spy Suits and fallow Superman to their destitution.

Mr. Wardens walked out of their office to know what happened. They see that the spies were gone but a big hole was made in the ceiling.

Meanwhile in Metropolis in the evening the Spies fallow Superman over Metropolis.

Sam

So what is the big emergency?

Superman

Supergirl is gone.

Clover

No Way.

Alex

First Superboy and now Supergirl who is next?

Superman

I don't whose next?

Sam

But whoever it is he is going down.

Superman

Good because I placed the Track you down Hunt you down Earring on Supergirl before she disappeared.

Alex pulled out her Xpowered.

Alex

I got a look on her, it looks like she is capped on the outside of Metropolis.

Superman

There is no time to waste we have to save Supergirl.

Superman and the Spies headed to the outside of Metropolis.

As they arrived, they arrived at an deserted Warehouse where Supergirl is.

Clover

The tracker said that Supergirl is here.

Sam

But do we know if she is here?

Superman

Looks like the Warehouse walls are made of lead I can see if she is there or not?

Alex

Looks like we have to break in to see if she is in there.

Superman punches down the warehouse door and he and the Spies enter into the Warehouse to found out that Superboy and Supergirl are in the Warehouse trapped in chains made of Kryptonite.

Superman

Superboy, Supergirl you are here.

All of a sudden the spies and Superman gotten caught in two spate nets and Superman was in the net made out of Kryptonite.

Alex

Superman are you ok?

Tim Scam

He is not ok.

Tala

He is trapped in a net made of Kryptonite.

Tim Scam and Tala came out from the shadows holding hands.

Sam

Tim Scam you're behind all of this.

Tim Scam

Yes Lex Luthor told me about WOOHP partnering up with the Justice League so became one of the leaders of the Legion of Doom.

Superman

So you work for Doom now.

Tim Scam

Yes I do and it's great to meet the Man of Steel in person.

Superman

Well I see that Tala is you girlfriend?

Tala

Yes me and Timmy are now a couple since I met him at the Legion of Doom I gotten lost in his evilness.

Clover

Tim Scam and Tala a super evil couple how gross.

Sam

Ok Scam what is your plan.

Tim Scam

Glad you asked because with 3 Kryptonians captured I thought that I can copy all 3 of their powers so I can be an unstoppable force for evil.

Tala

Thanks to his copying belt he can copy all of the powers and abilities from any superhero in the Universe.

Tim Scam

I already us the belt on Superboy and Supergirl and now for you Man of Steel.

Tala freed Superman and Tim Scam fired the belt at Superman copying his powers. Superman is shocked by the belt. Tim Scam ripped his shirt off showing he is ripped. The Spies and Supergirl were amazed.

Clover

No way is Tim Scam ripped.

Tala

Yes he is.

Tim Scam fired a heat vision from his eyes at Superman, sending him flying out from the warehouse.

Tim Scam

And now you excuses us.

Tala

We have a city to destroy.

Tim Scam and Tala fly away from the warehouse and fly towards Metropolis.

Alex pulled out the Small Robotic Attack Dog from her backpack.

Alex

Small Robotic Attack Dog to the rescue.

The Small Robotic Attack Dog chowed the rope net freeing the spies and then chowed the chains off of Superboy and Supergirl freeing them too.

Clover

Oh no looks like they are feeling weak.

Sam

Quick pull out your Sunlight Flashlights

The Spies pulled out their Sunlight Flashlights and aimed them and Superman, Superboy and Supergirl. Superman, Superboy and Supergirl all gotten recharged from the flashlights.

Superman

Thank you girls for that recharge.

Supergirl

Totally that Tim Scam is going down.

Superboy

Come on we have baddie to stop.

Clover

You can say that again.

The Spies and Superman, Superboy and Supergirl all fly to Metropolis.

In Metropolis right now, the people of Metropolis are running for their lives as The Super powered Tim Scam and Tala are destroying Metropolis. Tim Scam uses his new super powers to pick up the globe on top of the Daily Planet and throw it down to the streets bellow crashing down onto the streets. Suddenly Superboy tackled The Super powered Tim Scam down to the streets crashing down onto a gas truck causing the truck to explode.

Superman tackled him to the wall of a building and grabbed him by the throat.

Superman

Now… let's see if that belt of yours really work.

Tim Scam

Oh it does work on me only.

Tim Scam did powerful punch at Superman causing all of the windows around them to break and also sending Superman flying crashing into a parked bus.

Superboy

Hey Scam.

Tim Scam turned around. And see Superboy and Supergirl, and the Spies have their Electric Eel Forcefield Belt, the laser vision sunglasses, and hyper fast rocket boots, the WOOHPzokas, the Superpower S Symbol Superpower Gaining Sticker and the Missile Launching Pens out.

Sam

You have to face all of us before you destroy this city.

The Spies and Superboy and Supergirl all came after Tim Scam, but Tala came in front of him and made a Forcefield around him. Clover pulled Immobilizing Stun Tan Lotion and blast it at Tala making her unmoveable, Supergirl gave he a powerful punch sending her crashing through a wooden fence and into a construction yard.

Tim Scam

Nobody hurts my Tala.

Tim Scam tackled the spies but, the spies uses their WOOHPzokas and fired them at Tim Scam sending him flying into the air. Superman came into the air and punched him sending him crashing into a building at the other end of the street. The building collapsed as he crash into it all of the people on the street ran for cover as the building collapsed.

Tim Scam came out from the debris and Superboy tackled him though two other buildings.

The Spies uses their Hyper Fast Rocket Boots to come to the other end of the building and fired their Laser Vision Sunglasses at Tim Scam sending him crashing down to the streets.

Tala shocked Superman with her dark magic. But Supergirl gave her a punch freeing Superman from her dark magic attack. Suddenly Tim Scam grabbed Supergirl by the cape and swing her around and throw her at the spies sending them crashing to the ground. Superboy attacked Tim Scam but Tim Scam punched him to the ground and fly up into the air and did a big body slam on him.

Tim Scam

So WOOHP agents how do you like the new Tim Scam?

Alex

We can still take you down.

Clover

Totally

Sam

With WOOHP gadgets like these we shall never lose to any baddy that throws at us.

Tim Scam fly fast right at the Spies, the Spies activated their Electric Eel Forcefield Belts to block Tim Scam's attack. Tim Scam continuously punched the force fields.

Sam

See Timmy whatever you have evil gadgets.

Clover

The Agents of WOOHP shall take you down.

Tim Scam's eyes glow red and fired an enormous laser beam from his eyes breaking the Forcefield and sending the spies flying directly at a gas truck.

The Spies picked themselves up with blood coming out from their faces, and cuts on their arms and legs, and rips on their spy suits. And found out that the Superpower S Symbol Superpower Gaining Sticker was off.

Tim Scam

Is that all you got… can't you see it's hopeless and now it's time for your end game… so long spies.

Superman catches Tim Scam in a chocking hold and throw him away from the spies

Superman

Do you think Superpowers are for doing bad things?

Supergirl

You're wrong.

Superboy

It's about going through your limit.

Supergirl

Using them for good.

Superman

And it's about have a chose.

Tim Scam picked himself up from the ground but Superman punches Tim Scam down to the ground again.

Superman

Power is about being accepted by the people for who you are, power is about being loved by the people and your type of power is about being thrown in jail for the rest of your life.

Superman's eyes glow red.

Tim Scam

Really you are going to use heat vision on me?

Superman

Oh I'm not using it on you.

Superman uses his heat vision to destroy Tim Scam's Coping Belt causing it to explode and also sending him flying to the ground.

Tim Scam

But how?

Superman

My X ray vision also a loaded me to see through metal and when I found the source of your belt I cut it out.

Tim Scam was surprised.

Superman

Heat Vision it can destroy anything.

Superman slapped Tim Scam and kicked him across the street. Tala came to Tim Scam and then the other of them teleported by to the Legion of Doom.

The People came out from the buildings and came to Superman, Superboy and Supergirl. The Spies also walked over to Superman, Superboy and Supergirl.

The people cheered for them all.

Superman

And let's give a big hand to the agents of WOOHP the World Origination of Human Protection.

The People of Metropolis cheered for them also.

Sam

Superman you beat up Tim Scam on your own.

Clover

Why did you need the people to cheer for us?

Alex

The People of Metropolis only has one here.

Superman

Well it doesn't matter where you come from or work for or you don't have any power just gadgets and fighting skills you are also a hero.

Lois Lane and Jimmy came to speak with the Spies.

Lois Lane

Excuses me girls you three are part of an Origination of Human Protection right.

Clover

Of course we are.

Lois Lane

So if you get a chance with your boss can I get an interview with him?

Sam

Of course you'll have an interview with him.

Lois Lane

Great just give me a call when he is available.

Lois Lane and Jimmy walked away from the crowed.

Superman

Well WOOHP is getting an interview, never heard that before.

Sam

Oh Superman could you do use a favour.

Superman

Yes what is it?

In the morning back at Maule U Mr. Wardens looked at the piece of paper with all of the alter egos of every superhero in the Justice League.

Suddenly Superman crashes into their office.

Mr. Warden

Superman

Superman

Hand over the paper.

Mr. Warden gave Superman the paper and fly out from their office.

Superman came at the Spies Penthouse were, Jerry, the spies, Superboy and Supergirl and waiting.

Superman

So this is what you lose the other day?

Superman gave the paper back to the spies.

Sam

Yes we lose it and didn't get it back.

Alex

We should've watch our stuff better.

Clover

Can you every forgive us?

Superman

Yes.

Supergirl

Sometime people makes mistakes.

Superboy

Even Superheroes.

Jerry

Well with that retrieved Metropolis is getting back to normal and Tim Scam's belt is destroyed and will erase Mr. Wardens' memorises of this.

Superman

That's good but Tim Scam is now working for the Legion of Doom.

Jerry

Oh my that is horrible.

Supergirl

Yes it is

Superboy

But we have Superhero allies to help us with that.

Superman

You bet and now for your punishment.

The Spies

What?

Alex

How do you know we lose that paper?

Superman

Hello we have super hearing, and now wash our uniforms for your punishment.

Superman, Superboy and Supergirl fall off back to the Watch Tower.

Jerry

Superman is right keep an eye on your stuff better.

Meanwhile back at the Legion of doom.

Geraldine Husk

So the belt had failed to defeat the spies of WOOHP.

Tim Scam

It so did, but I have a backup plan.

Tim Scam pulled out a chip from the destroyed belt.

Lex Luthor

So does that chip hold superpowers?

Tim Scam

Yes when Superman destroyed my belt I stored another copy of Superman, Supergirl and Superboy's powers in this chip.

Gorilla Grod

So we can use the stored powers to destroy WOOHP and the Justice League and the world will fall to their knees.

Tim Scam

Yes

Tala

Isn't my Timmy a Genesis?

Gorilla Grod

Of course he is a genesis but what are we going to do with it now?

Lex Luthor

Oh I have a plan for that… Mandy please come in here for a moment.

Mandy came into the room.

Mandy

What is it that you want?

Tim Scam

Mandy take a good look at this.

Mandy

Yeah so it's just a computer chip.

Gorilla Grod

Not an ordinary chip.

Geraldine Husk.

A computer chip that stores super powers.

Mandy

Oh let me see let me see.

Lex Luthor

Not yet we haven't show you the real plan for it.

Gorilla Grod press a button to show a hologram.

Mandy

What is that?

Gorilla Grod

That's you with upgraded armour.

Tim Scam

This plan shall not fail Doom.

Geraldine Husk

Because this plan involves you.

Mandy

Me why?

Lex Luthor

Because you hate the Spies, you are so commanding.

Tim Scam

And Geraldine and I hate the spies with you wearing the weapon they shall be destroyed.

Gorilla Grod

Interested?

Mandy

Yes when it will be done by?

Tim Scam

We only need one more thing to complete this.

Tala

When it's done the world is ours.

Mandy

I like the sounds of that.

Everyone began to laugh evilly.

The End


End file.
